


Habits

by accioepiphany



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioepiphany/pseuds/accioepiphany
Summary: Some things become habits quite fast, specially when they bring so much joy. Short fic with some (ok... more than some) fluff.





	Habits

She ran her fingers through his hair once more. She loved the way it seemed so steady but yet at touch was smooth as cotton, soft and light. His hair looked as if it could belong to the wind. She smiled to herself at how ridiculous she sounded, writing poetry on her mind about hair. Her hand traced another path from his forehead to the back of his head until it hit the pillow. He opened his eyes then.

"Having fun?"

She only smiled in return. This had become a habit of hers, just as running to his office for clearing doubts on cases and then staying long hours talking about everything but that or calling him when the case on her favorite criminal show was particularly ridiculous 'did you heard the sentence? I mean, that was murder in first degree!'.

He knew and welcomed these habits. He had some of his own -that appeared to be less obvious for him, but weren't really-, like staring for a second at her naked body before sex or making pancakes the day after just to see her grin from very early in the morning; he sometimes stared for long minutes at her skin and marveled at the way it looked so new, so innocent, despite of the history that laid on its creases, folds and scars. But his favorite one was taking advantage of her habit of going to his office for 'work help', by always being the first one in deviating the conversation.

He took her face in his hands and brought her close to his lips, then he rolled over so he was now the one caressing her hair.

"I could stay like this forever"

"I know" Her voice was soft, gentle "I don't wanna move"

Alicia ran her fingers once more through his hair and sighed while getting up. Finn chuckled and followed her, rehearsing some details on the case they were working on together while getting swiftly dressed, way aware of how late they were now for court.

"No. I do first chair and you make the witty remarks, I thought we had settled on that. You always make the witty remarks anyway"

"I might, but you always drop the heavy bombs. There's no one left when Alicia Florrick takes the stand"

"Well, isn't that what makes us a great team?"

"Only that?" He said, while making a flirty smile and slipping a soft hand over the swell of her ass. She smiled and raised her eyebrows on return and he knew, today, there would be no need to make pancakes for breakfast.

All dressed, about to cross the door she turned to him and made a pout, a sign of her reluctance on stepping out. He reached closer and took her hands.

"Hey, we may not have forever, but we can have tomorrow and the day after and the day after and the day after… until my hair falls down completely and you lose all interest in me"

"Don't even joke about that!" She said, looking him deadly in the eye.

Finn smiled while reaching a hand behind her to open the door. Alicia went out, defeated, and walked towards the elevator. She only turned around when she noticed he wasn't following her.

"Come on, fellow partner! We still have tomorrow"

He felt so lucky she have decided to make him a habit.


End file.
